Love
by Story Writing Guy
Summary: Love can be good or bad depending on the situation. What Would it be if Blossom had feelings for Brick? Read and review!


Blossom's POV…

Love… is just a word. Just four letters put together, letters that would be worthless alone.

Love… is pain. The warm feeling that flows through your body will soon be replaced with sorrow and despair.

Love… is death. Once all hope is lost, you'll feel like your better off dead.

I know all of this, because I was unfortunate enough to experience it. I gave my heart to someone, and all they did was break it. I spent weeks crying in my room, but even after I finished I could still feel the storm of emotions swirling around in me. The one I can remember the most was sadness. Underneath all of the anger and even fear, I was heartbroken. I wouldn't talk about it with the Professor, or my sisters. They tried so desperately to get me to tell them why I was crying, but I could never tell them. Not because I was embarrassed, but because of who it was that broke my heart.

I felt like he was meant for me. He even looked just like me, but there were three things about him that made us different.

His red cap, which covered his long, spiky red hair.

His crimson eyes, that sent a chill up my spine when they gazed on me.

And the fact that he was… Evil. He happened to be one of my worst enemies. He… was my counterpart, and he had two brothers who always helped him cause trouble. I almost jumped in excitement every time my sisters and I had to go stop them.

But… then one day he stopped terrorizing Townsville. I waited patiently for days, for the mayor to call us and say that the Rowdyruff Boys were breaking the law. I actually started to get worried. Nobody had seen the boys in a long time, but I tried to continue to wait. After another day, I knew I had to do something. I was so scared that something had happened to him.

I flew to Bubbles as quickly as I could, and asked her where the Rowdyruff Boys lived. She knew, since she dressed like Boomer one time and the boys took her to their house.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked me, after blinking.

"Well…" I tried to think of the best excuse possible, but I couldn't think of anything. Finally, I knew what to say. "We haven't seen them in a long time, and I want to make sure their not doing anything bad." Lying to my sister made me feel sick to my stomach, but the fear I felt for Brick was worse.

"I could take you and Buttercup there." Bubbles was about to walk up to her room and get Buttercup, when I stopped her by gently grabbing her shoulder.

"No, don't," I said, trying to speak as calmly as I could. "I think I should do this alone."

I could tell by the look on my sister's face that she was surprised to hear me say that. I don't blame her, I usually want us to stick together and work as a team. It's ironic that I would say the opposite, especially since we were dealing with the Rowdyruff Boys. "Why? There are three of them, so we should all go."

"Bubbles…" I tried to think of another excuse, but this time there wasn't anything I could say. I had no reason to want to go all by myself. "Listen, this could be a dangerous mission, and I don't want you or Buttercup to get hurt. That's why I want to go alone."

"But Blossom, what if you get hurt?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I could tell that Bubbles really didn't want me to go alone, but she knew that I had made up my mind. Still, she was afraid of something happening to me. I quickly pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'll be ok, Bubbles. You don't have to worry."

We stayed like that for about a minute, and then I heard Bubbles whisper the directions to the boy's house in my ear. I let her feel the warmth of my hug for a few more seconds, before I let go and walked toward the door. She watched as I pushed open the door, and gave her one last glance. "Please be ok…" I heard her whisper. Then I slowly ascended into the air, and thought about the directions Bubbles gave me. I just had to go south from where I was for about eight miles. It was much closer than I thought.

As I started making my way to the boy's house, I remembered all of the encounters I had with Brick. Like when he was first created. That was before I fell in love with him, but after I kissed him my feelings started to change. I didn't think too much of it, and eventually I forgot about him. Then he and his brothers were revived by Him. When I saw him again, I was almost glad he was alive. That was also the first time he ever called me "Babe". When we tried kissing them again, I enjoyed every single kiss I gave him, until I saw how large they made him. After that, as he was torturing my sisters and I, for some reason, my feelings for him just increased. Every battle I had with him, just made me love him more.

Then, one day, he and his brothers came to our house. There was something different about him this time. He had this determination in his eyes. When we fought them, they seemed almost desperate to win that time. The weird thing about it was that just before they arrived, the mayor was giving a speech. Then he suddenly started crawling after what looked like a pickle. It led him to the top of a building and then he fell onto the hard ground. Then, later, a giant robot slipped on a banana. After that, somehow the earth was pushed toward the sun, but before it could be destroyed, an unknown force pushed it back into place. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I think Mojo, Him, and the Rowdyruff Boys had something to do with it.

After we defeated the boys, they seemed kind of… sad. I felt guilty as I watched them fly off, without even giving a single insult. That was when I realized that I was in love with one of my worst enemies, but I didn't feel too surprised about it. I guess deep down I knew it was going to happen.

I finally found what I was looking for. A house that looked just like the one Bubbles told me about. I knew it was it, because every detail was exactly how Bubbles said it was. Without hesitation, I approached the door and grabbed the steel knob. Just before I was able to turn it, I heard a loud scream that almost made me jump into the air. It didn't take me long to figure out that it was Boomer, but after realizing it was him that screamed, I became even more fearful about what could be happening to them. Especially Brick. I quickly swung the door opened, and ran inside. What I saw was enough to make me gasp.

"Geez Boomer, it's just a spider!" I heard Brick say.

"But it was in my shoe, and it bit me!" Boomer was on the verge of tears.

"So? You're a Rowdyruff Boy! You crush spider!" It was at that moment that I realized that Brick and his brothers were ok. Nothing had happened to them. I was overwhelmed with excitement and joy. Before I knew it, my arms were around Brick's neck, and I said the following:

"Oh Brick, I'm so glad you're ok! I thought something had happened to you! I thought I would never be able to see you again!" In my emotional frenzy, I had completely forgotten that Brick was my enemy. By the time reality set in, it was already too late. I quickly let go of him, and blushed.

He was just staring at me, but the look he had on his face was what scared me. He was surprised, and bewildered. I thought about flying out of there, but I knew he would just chase me, and he was slightly faster than I am. "What the heck???" He finally asked. That was the one question I was praying that he wouldn't ask. I didn't want to tell him that I loved him, but there wasn't any lie I could think of that he would believe. I finally decided that I had to tell him how I feel.

"Um… B-Brick, there's something I have to tell you." It took all of my strength just to push the words out of my mouth.

"Is it that you've gone crazy? Cuz that's what it looks like," I could tell that he was still very confused. Slowly, I approached him and saw him tense up a bit.

"No…" I said so quietly that it was almost a whisper. "I…I…" I tried so hard to get the words to come out. I knew I had to tell him; I couldn't go my entire life without him knowing. "I… l-l…lo-"

I was silenced by him pressing his fingerless hand against my lips. His action surprised me. I didn't expect to get that kind of response from him. I was beginning to think that maybe… he had feelings for me. "Shut up…" I gasped into his hand when I heard those two words. When I looked at him with my wide opened eyes, I was surprised to see that he had a mean scowl on his face.

"…W-what?" fear was building up inside of me. I was afraid of what his next reaction would be.

"I said… shut up!!!" The sudden loudness of his voice made me take a step back. Then, suddenly, I felt a sharp pain on my left cheek. Soon after that, I felt myself collide with the ground. When I raised my hand and felt my cheek, there was some blood on it. Still in shock, I looked up, but saw that Brick and his brothers were gone, and there was a big hole in the ceiling. I slowly stood up, and kept staring at the exit the boys had made. Then, as tears started to stream down my cheeks, I fell to my knees and cried as hard as I could. Brick had just rejected me. The only person I had ever loved rejected me. I wanted to sit there, and just cry for the rest of my life.

"Blossom!!!" I heard a voice say, but I didn't even bother to look up. "Blossom what happened?!" This time the voice was right in front of me. I looked, and wasn't too surprised to see Bubbles on her knees in front of me. She had such a worried expression on her face, and it just made me feel even worse. Not only did I get rejected, but also I made my sister worry about me. "Blossom, you're bleeding! You have to come home so we can help you!" She grabbed my arm and tried to make me stand up. I wouldn't. I didn't want to go anywhere, I just wanted to sit there and let my emotions out. "Please Blossom, come with me!" Bubbles' face was now stained with her own tears. I felt so bad for her, and angry at myself. I should have known Brick would have rejected me, and I shouldn't have come to his house. Then, I felt myself being pulled into the air. I stopped crying long enough to see that Bubbles was carrying me back to my house.

"Bubbles…" I said quietly. At that moment, I just felt like everything was my fault. It was my fault that Bubbles was so worried, it was my fault that Brick rejected me, and it was my fault that the Professor and my sisters were going to have to try to get me to talk to them. But of course, I couldn't. I could never tell them about my feelings for Brick. Everything was just all my fault.

But that was eleven years ago… now my sisters and I are all sixteen years old. We've matured a lot since we were kids. With the exception of Bubbles, who still has her stuffed octopus. Buttercup's hair is now slightly longer than it was in the past. It goes down past her shoulders now. Bubbles let her pigtails grow a little longer. My hair is pretty much the same. I didn't do anything different to it; I even still wear a red ribbon. The Professor moved out, and let us keep the same house. I was glad, because I didn't really want to get a new house. I love this one. It's perfect for three super powered girls.

Bubbles and Buttercup were at the mall, probably trying on new outfits. They tend to go there a lot, since there isn't as much crime to fight as there was in the past. I never go with them, not because I don't like going, but because my heart is still broken. I never forgot about Brick, and I never forgot about the time I confessed my feelings for him. That was the last time I ever saw him. I looked everywhere but couldn't find him. I assumed that he left Townsville just to get away from me. The day I realized that he was really gone, I went straight up to my room and cried for about an hour. I shuddered as I remembered how much pain I felt. My sisters were probably going to be gone for a few more hours, so I decided to go for a walk. Townsville hasn't changed much at all. It still looks almost exactly the same as it did eleven years ago, except there was less crime.

While I was walking down a sidewalk, trying to shake my bad memories away, I felt someone bump into me. I quickly looked at him and tried to examine him, but he quickly walked away from me. "That was strange…" I said to myself, but just shrugged it off and walked away. While walking, I put my hands into my pockets. I stopped when I realized that something was wrong. I dug my hand deeper into my pocket, and after a good search my suspicions were conformed. That guy had stolen my wallet. I turned around and ran towards the mysterious man. Then I grabbed him and made him turn around. "Give me my wallet back!" I yelled at him, but when I looked at his face I gasped and took a few steps back. I think he gasped too.

His red eyes were staring straight at mine. Then, for a moment, they went down to my feet, and then back up to my eyes. I looked up at his red cap, and stared at it for a moment.

"It can't be…" I said, just loud enough for him to hear it.

"…B-Blossom?" He finally spoke. His Voice sent a chill up my spine. I want sure if I should be happy, or upset. There was a long silence after he spoke. Neither of us knew what to say to the other. Then, I knew what I wanted to say.

"Brick…"

He just stared at me, curious about what I was going to say.

"I… I want to tell you something." My eyes were locked on his, and my words soon became stable. "I'm going to tell you what I wasn't able to eleven years ago." My confidence was returning.

I'm sure he already knew what I was going to say, but I still had to tell him.

"Brick… I love you, and I don't care if you feel the opposite about me. I'll always love you."

There was another long silence. I waited for his response. I was desperate to know what he was going to say.

"Blossom I… I'm…"

"Yes?"

"I'm… I'm s-s…" he broke eye contact with me, and looked at the ground.

"What is it?" I started to slowly approach him. He watched me until I was right in front of him.

"It's… I… I'm… I want to tell you that I'm sorry!!!" I was surprised by his sudden out burst, but the feeling didn't last long. Brick turned around and dashed into the air. He was gone before I could even blink.

"Brick…" I said to myself. "I forgive you, and I'm sorry too. Sorry for causing you so much pain. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you, but I just did. I love you no matter what anyone thinks or feels. I hope you know that Brick…" I turned around and started walking back to my house. I prayed that Brick would be happy… and maybe even be happy with me. I didn't know if I would see him again, or if he would come to see me. I would just have to wait and see…

"…Brick…"

THE END.

Ahem… please review this story. Don't just read it and say "That's nice" and move on. Tell the world how you feel!!! :D


End file.
